Locked in with VoldemortTom
by CherryBlossomsLove
Summary: Set when the DA go and save Sirius in HPOoTP In this they are all wearing their school uniforms: I knew it was a bad idea to go to the ministry to save sirius. Harry should've used his mirror instead. But right now looking into his red eyes, I knew this mistake was one I was always going to hate myself over, but it just feels too good to say NO


I knew it was a bad idea the second Harry came up with the idea to go to the Ministry to save Sirius. I knew it was a bad idea to not get changed out of my school robe, skirt, shirt, jumper and school socks and shoes. I knew that I shouldn't have followed Malfoy Senior in an attempt to stop him by myself.

Two days ago I returned from the Ministry after being 'prisoner' to Lord Voldemort. Well at least, that's what I tell them.

You see Voldemort did not hurt me once, and if he did it was a pleasurable pain, it always felt good.

I feel dirty just thinking about it, at least what happened will stay between myself and him, I would most likely be killed for what happened, for what I allowed to happen.

Flashback~~~~~~~

I was running dodging spells from left and right while trying to stop Malfoy from getting away. I knew it's a stupid idea but at least he'll lead me to Harry.

I'm panting and sweaty, my legs feel as if their about to come off if I don't sit down soon.

The black marble walls of the Ministry are reflecting all the colours of the curses thrown by both Light and Dark.

I have to stop Malfoy he needs to be put back into Azkaban where he belongs.

All of a sudden Voldemort is in front of me. I stop out of fear and awe at the fact this legendary wizard was here right in front of me.

If I'm being honest with myself, when he was in Hogwarts I found out his scores for all his work in school. I can say I was shocked and then at first year (Not knowing he was Voldemort) made it my life ambition to beat Tom M Riddle Jr high score in everything.

I can proudly say that I have thank you very much.

I stare at him and see that he's in a suit and not his long robes from before. Black pants, jacket and shiny black leather shoes, and a white dress shirt with black tie.

He turns and see's me there for a moment he looks shocked. I feel a push in my mind and feel him enter my mind and having a look in there. After a minute or two he looks amused and even let out a chuckle at some point.

He must of seen me looking at his marks and admiring his once good looks. Hey what can I say, he was once a very attractive man. Very good looking.

I hear shouting and turn around to just see the stunning spell to hit me then crash into Voldemort. I crashed into him and then he crashed into a door which did not break. We both fall to the floor hard, he hit his back and I my head which would explain the blackness and fogginess. I let the dark consume me and I go into unconsciousness.

-HarryPotter-

I slowly wake up and feel the pounding in my head. I just shrug it off and snuggle back into the warmth. Doing that seemed to have a response a laughing response. The warm, what I now identified as arms, arms that are wrapped around my waist tightened as the laughing continued.

I felt a warm breath reach my ear.

"Miss Granger if you wanted to cuddle up to something dark may I suggest a dark arts book?" That voice! I know it!

I gasp out loud. "Voldemort" I say.

I struggle to get out of his arms but before I could I found myself pinned to the floor with my black school Robe the only source of warmth from the cold floor, and my school skirt riding up my thighs slowly.

Voldemort looks at my, all of me, his expression I cannot see as its too dark to see what exactly his face looks at.

I feel my heart race and skip multiple beats as I know I'm going to die here. My break becomes very hollow and very short.

"Miss Granger other than admiring your very ravishing looking body I will not harm you. Now please calm down before I Do hurt you." Voldemort talks to me, I listen as I'm bloody terrified at whats to happen to me.

I feel Voldemort pick me up from the floor and sits me down onto my bottom and he takes off my school robe. I was too scared to do anything to this man.

As my robe is laid on the floor behind me Voldemort looks at me again and this time I can see what his expression is.

Its one full of lust.

Before I knew it I was pinned to the floor again, my skirt riding up a little bit high up my thigh that reaches up to my bottom and legs spread apart as Voldemort's hips are grinding into mind and his lips locked on mine.

He kisses are amazing, better than any other boy I've ever kissed. Moans come out of my mouth as his hips are grinding on mine and it feels completely amazing.

All thoughts of negativity leave my mind as his tongue enters my mouth and attacks mine. His mouth leaves mine, which leaves me in a sexual frenzy but with a bit more sense.

He picks up his wand and I freeze. He waves it and then a felt my skin become cold pretty cold and thats when I realise that he has taken of my clothes magically.

Becoming shy I pick up my robe and try to wrap it my body but Voldemort stops me.

His mouth is on my left breast and he sucks roughly on it as his other hand is playing around with my right. I am moaning mess, by back arched into his touches. After two minutes he swaps and the results are equal.

His mouth begins going downward and I silently thank Merlin that I shaved last night. All thoughts are gone when his tongue enters my clit and he LAPS at it.

I am moaning, arching, wet, and grinding all because Voldemort has a very talented tongue.

His tongue roughly enters me and he eats me out and I scream from the complete pleasure I am feeling. His talented tongue quickly finds that one spot that makes be scream out for more and attacks it repeatedly. I find myself cuming before I can even say it.

HIs chest on on mine and he slow but surely enters me with his huge cock that seems to hae just srung free when Voldemort takes off his clothes magically also.

When he's completely in me I let out a cry and a few tears escape as it hurts the first time. He slowly starts to thrust in me, the pain easing with each thrust.

I start to moan after a while. After that I'm begging him to go faster. Then begging for him to go harder and to not stop.

"Hugfh, Ahhhh, Gods! DON'T STOP PLEASE DON"T STOP!" I beg for him to not and he won't.

"Voldemort I-I'm going t-to c-cum" I huff out to him as his hip relentlessly pound into mine, not that I'm complaining.

"Tom" he says. What?

"Call me Tom" he grunts out

My eyes widen at this but before I could do anything about it I come scream his name.

His real name

He just groans out loudly as he comes inside me filling me up.

He falls on top of me but I don't mind the extra weight.

He still yet has to pull out yet.

I don't let the guilty thoughts inside yet. I just had sex with Lord Voldemort and he wanted me to call him Tom.

I just has sex with Lord Voldemort and he wanted me to call him Tom.

I JUST HAD SEX WITH LORD BLOODY VOLDEMORT AND HE WANTED ME TO CALL HIM TOM!

I decide that I don't want to deal with the negative thoughts and let them leave.

Tom gets up and pulls out only for him to sweep back down and capture me in a kiss.

This kiss last awhile and it feels amazing.

There's loud banging nosies coming from the locked door that the Death Eaters are trying to open which makes me giggle.

Looking at him now I see that the only traces of Lord Voldemort left on him are his dark red eyes, and there stood Tom Riddle once again. That handsome very sexy man is now here with his sexy dark brown hair.

Why does he have to look so good. I thought

He gives me a grin and I blush as I knew he was listening.

He gives me one last kiss before cleaning us both up and our clothes were back on.

But before he lets me leave me pushes me against the wall, a knee rubbing my now clothed clit.

"Hermione I can't wait till this happens again. Don't worry it'll happen many more times even when I kill Potter. You'll live and stay with me forever" He whispers to me before disappariting leaving me there very horny.

-HarryPotter-

That was two days ago and I'm in my parents car on the way home.

Once home, I go to my room for some much needed rest...

Waking up however was a surprise as I wake up to a grinning Tom Riddle and he grabs me and kisses me.

The end


End file.
